Albträume
by Zottelchen
Summary: Kathryn hat seit einiger Zeit keine guten Nächte mehr. Was dahinter steckt und wie sehr sie dabei Chakotay braucht wird sie erst später herausfinden. J/C
1. Keine guten Nächte

_Keine guten Nächte_

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Steuermann der USS Voyager, treusorgender Ehemann von der Chefingenieurin B'Elanna Torres und seit einigen Monaten außerdem noch Vater, war zu spät für seine Schicht auf der Brücke.  
 _Verdammt, das mußte ja kommen,_ dachte er, gerade als sich die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten und er möglichst unauffällig versuchte zur Conn zu kommen. Miral, seine Tochter, war gestern Abend ausnahmsweise einmal früher eingeschlafen und er und B'Elanna hatten den freien Abend für sich genutzt, dabei aber die Zeit vergessen. Das Resultat war, daß beide erst weit nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen waren und nicht einmal das morgendliche Geschrei von ihrer Tochter gehört hatten.  
"Guten Morgen, Tom", wurde er von Chakotay begrüßt, gerade als er sich an seinen Platz begab.  
Tom seufzte. "Tut mir leid, Commander, Captain, das kommt nicht mehr vor."  
Er drehte sich zu den beiden Führungsoffizieren um und stutzte, als er lediglich den Commander dort sitzen sah.  
"Wo ist denn der Captain?", fragte er.  
Chakotay schmunzelte. "Scheinbar sind Sie heute nicht der Einzige, der verschlafen hat. Chakotay an Janeway", sagte er dann nachdem er auf sein Combadge getippt hatte.  
"Was gibt es, Commander?", kam eine merkwürdig leise Stimme zur Antwort.  
"Captain, es ist bereits 10 Minuten nach Acht. Möchten Sie heute Ihren Dienst lieber später antreten?"  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann antwortete sie: "Ich werde noch einige Berichte durchgehen, Commander, bitte sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas wichtiges ereignen sollte. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden vorbei schauen."  
Chakotay runzelte die Stirn und seine Spitzbübigkeit war verschwunden. Kathryn verschlief äußerst selten und wenn, dann war sie ungehalten über ihre Unpünktlichkeit und höchstens 10 Minuten später auf der Brücke. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, daß sie Berichte als Ausrede vorschob.  
"Verstanden, Captain", sagte er nur und beschloß sie später unter vier Augen zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.  
Tom, der Chakotay immer noch ansah, runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn und bevor er etwas sagen konnte meinte der Commander: "Privileg des Captains, Tom, sie kann ihren Dienst antreten wann sie will." Er lächelte noch um der Brückencrew zu zeigen, daß er sich keine Sorgen machte.  
Tom drehte sich wieder zu seiner Konsole um und murmelte vor sich hin: "Ich hab einfach den falschen Rang."

Kathryns Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie blieb eine Weile liegen, bis sie das Gefühl hatte aufstehen zu können. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen als ob sie damit die Müdigkeit aus ihr heraustreiben könnte, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch völlig kaputt. Seit Tagen schon hatte sie ständig Albträume die immer schlimmer wurden. Anfangs war sie lediglich früher als üblich aufgewacht und froh darüber, doch inzwischen hatte sie fast schon Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Dementsprechend ging sie erst spät zu Bett, wenn sie die Augen einfach nicht mehr offen halten konnte.  
"Computer, Kaffee, schwarz", orderte sie beim Replikator und Sekunden später erschien eine Tasse mit der dampfenden, schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Sie umfaßte sie mit beiden Händen und sog den frischen Kaffeeduft tief ein bevor sie den ersten Schluck nahm. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, der Kaffee hatte immer noch seine magischen Kräfte für sie, sie fühlte sich gleich besser.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm ein Padd von dem kleinen Stapel, der auf dem Tisch lag. Auch wenn sie verschlafen hatte würde sie doch wenigstens ihren Pflichten nachkommen. Doch es fiel ihr schwer sich auf den Bericht zu konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem letzten Traum ab, den sie gehabt hatte.

"Meine Muskeln sind völlig verhärtet", sagte sie gerade, als sie am Tisch in ihrer Unterkunft auf New Earth saß. Chakotay stand sofort auf und kam zu ihr.  
"Lassen Sie mich mal." Er nahm ihre Haare zur Seite, wobei er sie noch einen Moment in den Händen hielt und darüber strich. Dann legte er sie über ihre linke Schulter und begann ihre Schultern zu massieren.  
Kathryn schloß die Augen und seufzte genüßlich. "Das fühlt sich gut an."  
"Ich habe reichlich Erfahrung", gab Chakotay zur Antwort. "Meine Mutter hatte ständig einen verspannten Nacken. Nur mir hat sie zugetraut daß ich es nicht verschlimmern würde."  
Kathryn lehnte sich entspannt ein wenig nach hinten und Chakotay kam näher. Plötzlich hörte er auf und sie spürte ebenfalls dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen.  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, stand dann auf und drehte sich zu ihm herum.  
"Ist schon viel besser, danke sehr."  
Chakotay nickte kurz.  
"Ich glaube, ich lege mich schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen", machte sie den Versuch die Situation aufzulösen."  
"Träumen Sie etwas schönes", wünschte Chakotay ihr.  
"Ja, Sie auch." Dann ging sie zu ihrer Schlafnische, legte sich hin und dachte über das nach, was sie gerade zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte.

Kathryn hatte diesen Traum schon früher gehabt, am häufigsten kurz nachdem sie von New Earth wieder auf der Voyager waren, und im Gegensatz dazu, was wirklich passiert war, hatte ihr Unterbewußtsein die Ereignisse verändert. Statt daß Chakotay ihr die Legende vom Krieger erzählt hatte und ihr damit zu verstehen gegeben hatte, daß er auf sie warten würde, war sie zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn wortlos und mit einem Verlangen angesehen, daß er aufstand und seine Hände um ihre Taille legte. Sie küßten sich und ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie, als er sie einfach hochhob und auf ihr Bett trug, wo sie ihren Gefühlen füreinander freien Lauf ließen. Doch seit ein paar Tagen hatte sich der Traum in einen Albtraum geändert.

Als sie wieder aus ihrer Schlafnische kam und sich vor Chakotay stellte, ihr Blick voller Verlangen, schaute er nur kurz auf und meinte dann: "Es war ein Fehler uns beide auf den Planeten zu schicken. Wegen Ihnen sitze ich hier mit Ihnen fest."  
Kathryns Blick erstarrte und sie war wie im Schock, als sie die Worte aus seinem Mund hörte.  
"Aber Chakotay, ich dachte...", fing sie an, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
"Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Sie alleine hier runtergebeamt wären. Dann wären wir Sie los. Ich bin ein besserer Captain für die Voyager, Sie haben uns hier stranden lassen! Wäre das Schiff unter meinem Kommando gewesen wären wir schon alle längst wieder zu Hause. Sie widern mich an, Kathryn."  
In ihren Augen glänzten Tränen und er lachte verächtlich.  
"Kritik können Sie nicht ab, wissen Sie was? Ich verschwinde hier. Ich kann Sie nicht mehr ertragen." Damit stand er auf, packte einen Tricorder und einen Phaser und verschwand in die Nacht hinaus.  
"Chakotay!", rief Kathryn panisch hinter ihm her. "Laß mich nicht allein! Bitte! Ich brauche Dich!"

An diesem Punkt wachte sie dann schweißgebadet und ab und zu mit tränennassem Gesicht auf.  
Sämtliche Träumen endeten bisher damit, daß Chakotay ihr sagte, wie sehr er sie haßte und sie dann für immer verließ. Kathryn hätte nicht gedacht, daß es noch schlimmer kommen könnte, aber in dieser Nacht war es so gekommen. Als er gerade wieder in die Nacht hinausgerannt war tobte wieder ein Plasmasturm. Sie sah, wie er gerade die Waldgrenze passierte, als ein Blitz in einen Baum einschlug, dieser auf Chakotay kippte und ihn unter sich begrub. Sie schrie seinen Namen und rannte zur Stelle, wo er lag. Doch sie kam zu spät, Chakotay blickte sie mit geöffneten, leblosen Augen an. Er war tot.  
Hier war Kathryn mit einem Schrei aufgewacht, sie hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und just in dem Moment kam Chakotays Stimme über die Com um zu fragen, wo sie bliebe.  
Sie starrte auf das Padd und dann erst wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie kein einziges Wort verstanden hatte, was dort geschrieben war. Chakotays lebloser und zerschmetterter Körper trat vor ihre Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf um das Gespinst zu vertreiben. Wie schon am Morgen spürte sie eine Angst, die sie bisher so nicht kannte.  
 _Schluß damit_ , tadelte sie sich dann selber, _es sind nur Träume, keine Realität. Chakotay ist auf der Brücke und New Earth ist Vergangenheit. Es geht ihm gut._  
Der Gedanke, daß sie vielleicht mit dem MHN einmal über ihre ständigen Albträume sprechen sollte, kam ihr kurz in den Sinn, aber sie verwarf ihn sofort wieder. Der Doktor war für medizinische Notfälle zuständig, nicht für schlechte Träume.  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Padd zu und konzentrierte sich diesmal völlig auf den Inhalt.

Nach gut zwei Stunden war Kathryn dann mit den Berichten durch und beschloß, sich auf der Brücke sehen zu lassen.  
"Bericht", erklang ihre kräftige Stimme kurz nachdem sich die Turbolifttüren geöffnet hatten. Die Brückenoffiziere blickten sie kurz an und Chakotay stand aus seinem Sessel auf. Er verfolgte mit seinem Blick, wie sie auf den Platz in der Mitte zusteuerte und informierte sie dabei.  
"Wir befinden uns immer noch bei Warp 6, die Langstreckensensoren haben am äußeren Erfassungsrand ein Borg-Schiff geortet, das aber seinen Kurs nicht geändert hat. Vor ein paar Minuten ist es von den Sensoren verschwunden. Ein Klasse M Planet befindet sich auf unserem Weg, allerdings scheint es sich um eine Prä-Warp Zivilisation zu handeln."  
Er setzte sich links neben sie als sie Platz genommen hatte und musterte sie verstohlen von der Seite. Ihr Blick war ernst und haftete an dem Sichtschirm, allerdings fielen ihm die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen auf, die sie wohl noch versucht hatte in ihrem Quartier zu überdecken.  
"Danke, Commander. Das klingt alles nach einem ruhigen Tag."  
"Hoffen wir es", antwortete er und wandte sich dann seiner Konsole zu.

Die nächsten Stunden über glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu Kathryn. Sie starrte die ganze Zeit nach vorne, bewegte sich kaum und ab und zu nahm er ein winziges Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel wahr.  
 _Was ist bloß los mit ihr?,_ überlegte er zum wiederholten Male.  
Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, lehnte sich so weit wie möglich zu ihr herüber und fragte so leise, daß nur sie es hören würde: "Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, blickte ihn dann an und setzte ein Lächeln auf.  
"Natürlich Chakotay, meine Nacht war nur etwas zu kurz um ehrlich zu sein."  
Chakotay war nicht so ganz überzeugt und fragte weiter: "Bedrückt Sie etwas?"  
Kathryn überlegte einen winzigen Moment, ob sie ihm von ihren Albträumen erzählen sollte, aber sicher hätte er dann auch den Inhalt erfahren wollen und das konnte sie auf keinen Fall tun.  
"Nein, ich habe einfach in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme beim Einschlafen, das ist alles."  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal den Doktor aufsuchen?", schlug Chakotay vor.  
Kathryn nickte und lächelte. "Das werde ich, wenn es nicht besser wird."  
Chakotay nickte zufrieden und beide wandten sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

Als ihre Schicht auf der Brücke vorüber war und sie gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Quartier hörte sie hinter sich auf einmal jemanden ihren Namen rufen.  
"Kathryn! Warten Sie!"  
Sie blieb sofort stehen und sah Chakotay auf sich zulaufen.  
"Ist etwas passiert, Commander?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Als Chakotay sie erreicht hatte schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie Lust hätten das Holodeck mit mir zu besuchen?" Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
Sie hätte so gerne ja gesagt, aber sie fürchtete, wenn sie jetzt noch in ihrer Freizeit mit ihm etwas unternehmen würde, daß ihre Träume dann noch schlimmer werden würden. Daher setzte sie eine betretene Miene auf und sagte: "Das würde ich sehr gerne Chakotay, aber ich habe leider noch etwas zu erledigen. Ein anderes Mal aber gerne. Guten Abend, Commander."  
Sie schickte ihm noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und ging dann in ihr Quartier.  
Chakotay war enttäuscht und auch besorgt. Er war sich sicher, daß irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Doch solange er nicht annähernd wußte, was sie bedrückte, konnte er ihr auch nicht helfen wenn sie es nicht wollte. Daher ging er ebenfalls in sein Quartier und las sein Buch weiter.


	2. Nächtliche Hilferufe

_Nächtliche Hilferufe_

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Chakotay jäh aufwachte und sich aufsetzte.  
 _Kathryn?_ fragte er in Gedanken nach, denn er war sicher, daß er sie gehört hatte. Um genau zu sein, einen Schrei von ihr.  
"Kathryn?" fragte er jetzt hörbar in die Stille hinein und lauschte, doch er hörte nur das ganz feine Summen der Voyager. Ihr Quartier war neben seinem und da er sich sicher war, den Schrei nicht nur geträumt zu haben, stand er auf, ging in den Wohnbereich und legte sein Ohr an die Trennwand, die an Kathryns Schlafzimmer grenzte. Zuerst hörte er nichts, doch als er gerade zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, das Ganze doch nur geträumt zu haben, da hörte er es wieder.  
"Nein! Chakotay!", vernahm er eindeutig Kathryns leise Rufe.  
"Kathryn!", rief er und stürmte aus seinem Quartier um nebenan zu läuten. Doch sie reagierte nicht.  
Er wartete nicht länger sondern gab seinen Überbrückungscode ein und die Türen öffneten sich.  
"Kathryn?", rief er noch einmal beim Hereinkommen, doch er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Von größter Sorge getrieben eilte er in ihr Schlafzimmer und gerade, als er eintrat, rief sie wieder nach ihm.  
"Chakotay!"  
Er sah keinen Angreifer, Kathryn schlief. Chakotay stoppte in der Tür und sah die Frau, die er über alles liebte mitleidig an. Sie warf sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen und außerdem konnte er sehen, daß sie im Schlaf geweint hatte.  
Unschlüssig blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie. Sollte er sie wecken oder wieder gehen? Eine Notfallsituation war es definitiv nicht und er hatte kein Recht, weiter hier zu bleiben.  
 _Zum Teufel, sie braucht mich,_ dachte er entschlossen und setzte sich dann auf den Bettrand neben sie. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, strich ihr über den Handrücken. Die andere Hand legte er an ihre Wange, hielt so ihren Kopf fest, beugte sich ganz nahe an sie heran und flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein.  
"Kathryn, ich bin da." Dann flüsterte er ihr etwas in der Sprache seiner Ahnen ins Ohr und sie wurde merklich ruhiger. Nach einer Weile war sie völlig entspannt und sie lächelte sogar leicht im Schlaf.  
Chakotays Herz schlug leichter in seiner Brust und ganz vorsichtig nahm er seine Hände weg und stand auf. Er betrachtete sie noch einmal und verließ dann leise ihr Quartier.  
Zurück in seinem eigenen Bett starrte er an die Decke. Er fragte sich immer wieder, was Kathryn in ihren Träumen erlebt hatte, das sie so dermaßen geängstigt hatte, daß sie sogar im Schlaf nach ihm rief. Und was noch interessant war - wieso hatte er sie in seinem Traum gehört?  
Er wußte, daß er mit ihr reden mußte, sei es nur um ihr zu beichten, daß er nachts in ihrem Quartier gewesen war. Er lauschte noch ein paar Minuten in die Nacht hinein, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr.  
Kurz darauf war auch er wieder eingeschlafen.

Kathryn erwachte am nächsten Morgen zu ihrer Überraschung langsam und ohne Herzrasen. Dabei war sie sicher, daß sie wieder diesen Albtraum gehabt hatte, aber irgendetwas war scheinbar passiert, was ihn in dieser Nacht vertrieben hatte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, aber alles, was ihr wieder einfiel war Chakotay, wie er in die Nacht hinein verschwand, in der gerade ein Plasmasturm tobte.  
Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und beschloß dann aufzustehen. Sie hatte zwar noch etwas Zeit, bis sie auf der Brücke sein mußte, aber das war eine gute Gelegenheit für ein Bad.

Eine Stunde später betrat sie die Brücke und wünschte ihren Offizieren einen guten Morgen. Lächelnd nahm sie neben Chakotay Platz, der sie merkwürdig intensiv zu mustern schien.  
"Commander, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie leise.  
Chakotay antwortete nicht sofort und schaute zur Seite. Schließlich sagte er: "Captain, kann ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Janeways Miene wurde besorgt, doch sie kam der Bitte sofort nach. "Natürlich Commander, gehen wir doch in meinen Bereitschaftsraum." Sie stand auf und Chakotay folgte ihr.  
"Tuvok, Sie haben die Brücke", sagte sie noch bevor sie und Chakotay die Brücke verließen.  
Im Bereitschaftsraum trat sie sofort hinter ihren Schreibtisch und bot Chakotay den Stuhl gegenüber an, doch Chakotay seufzte nur leise und fragte dann: "Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn wir uns auf die Couch setzten könnten? Mein Anliegen ist eher... persönlicher Natur."  
Jetzt sah Kathryn wirklich besorgt aus, es mußte schon etwas schwerwiegendes sein, wenn Chakotay sie während der Dienstzeit um eine persönliche Unterredung bat. Doch sie kam auch dieser Bitte sofort nach und deutete mit der Hand Richtung Couch.  
"Natürlich Chakotay."  
Er wartete, bis Kathryn an ihm vorbei war und nahm dann neben ihr Platz.  
"Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?", fragte sie, bevor sie anfangen würden.  
"Ja gerne, danke."  
Kathryn stand wieder auf und ging zum Replikator. "Computer, eine Kanne Kaffee, schwarz, ein Kännchen Milch und eine Dose mit Zuckerwürfeln."  
Auf einem kleinen Tablett erschien das gewünschte und Chakotay stellte schon die beiden Kaffeetassen bereit, die immer auf ihrem Couchtisch standen.  
Sie goß ihm die schwarze, dampfende Flüssigkeit ein und er fügte noch zwei Zuckerwürfel und einen Schuß Milch hinzu.  
Kathryn trank ihren Kaffee natürlich schwarz. Als beide einen Schluck genommen hatten stellte Kathryn ihre Tasse ab, während Chakotay seine noch in der Hand hielt und fragte: "Chakotay, was ist los? Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
Er schaute sie etwas schuldbewußt an und sagte dann: "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung Kathryn, allerdings...", er überlegte einen Moment ob er sie direkt auf ihren Albtraum ansprechen sollte, entschied dann aber, sich langsam an das Thema heranzutasten.  
"Allerdings was?", hakte Kathryn gerade nach, als die Pause scheinbar zu lange dauerte.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er. Kathryn zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Natürlich Chakotay, wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte sie und in ihrem Inneren krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Hatte er etwa gemerkt, daß es ihr weitaus schlechter ging als sie ihm hatte weismachen wollen?  
"Um ehrlich zu sein Kathryn, Sie sehen ziemlich kaputt und müde aus", machte er einen Anfang. "Selbst den anderen Brückenoffizieren ist schon aufgefallen, daß Sie etwas...", er suchte nach einer passenden Beschreibung, dann hatte er es: "abgespannt aussehen." Eigentlich hatte es keiner der Offiziere gemerkt, aber Chakotay wollte sie ein wenig unter Druck setzen, damit sie mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.  
"So?", fragte sie skeptisch und musterte ihn, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
Schließlich nahm sie noch einen Schluck Kaffee und beschloß dann, ihm einen Brotkrumen hinzuwerfen in der Hoffnung, daß es reichen würde.  
"Vielleicht habe ich gerade doch ein wenig mehr Probleme mit dem Einschlafen, als ich Ihnen gestern gesagt habe", gab sie dann zu. "Aber solche Phasen hatte ich früher schon mal nach einer anstrengenden Zeit und das gibt sich wieder. Und Sie müssen zugeben, die Verhandlungen mit den Ranuki vor 2 Wochen waren wirklich ein ständiges Rauf und Runter." Sie lächelte ihn gewinnbringend an und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Doch wenn sie gehofft hatte, er würde ihr das jetzt abnehmen, so hatte sie sich getäuscht.  
Chakotay war enttäuscht, er hatte gehofft, daß sie ihm mehr vertrauen würde, aber scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. Jetzt hoffte er nur, daß er nicht zu weit gegangen war.  
"Kathryn, letzte Nacht bin ich von einem Schrei wach geworden."  
"Ein Schrei? Von wem? Wurde jemand verletzt? Mir liegt keine Meldung vor." Sie war jetzt sehr beunruhigt, wenn es jemanden von ihrer Crew schlecht ging, dann wollte sie es wissen.  
Chakotay sah sie nur an. "Es war Ihr Schrei."  
Kathryn erbleichte und sah Chakotay verständnislos an. "Ich soll geschrien haben? Das haben Sie sicher geträumt, Chakotay."  
"Das dachte ich zuerst auch, denn tatsächlich habe ich Sie im Traum gehört, aber dann hörte ich Sie noch einmal. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich definitiv wach."  
Kathryn starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sie spürte, wie mit einem Schlag ihr Mund trocken wurde und ihr Herz schneller schlug.  
"Ich bin sofort zu Ihrem Quartier gelaufen weil ich dachte, Sie werden angegriffen und als Sie nicht geöffnet haben, da habe ich...", er schluckte kurz, "nun, ich bin hereingekommen."  
"Was?", brachte sie nur heraus.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber Sie haben nach mir gerufen", erklärte er nun mit leichter Verzweifelung in der Stimme weiter, "und dann habe ich Sie im Schlafzimmer gesehen, Sie haben um sich geschlagen und immer wieder meinen Namen gerufen." Chakotay blickte sie entschuldigend an und wartete, daß sie etwas sagen würde.  
Kathryn war jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen und ihre Gedanken rasten.  
 _Er war in meinem Quartier und er weiß alles,_ ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich auch ein, daß sie an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit entspannt aufgewacht war. Hatte das etwas mit seinem Besuch zu tun?  
"Was haben Sie gemacht, als Sie das gesehen haben, Chakotay?", fragte sie nach.  
Chakotay wurde verlegen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Ich... ich habe mich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und versucht, Sie zu beruhigen."  
"Was genau haben Sie gemacht?", hakte sie weiter nach.  
Chakotays Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. "Nur Ihre Hand gehalten und etwas in der Sprache meines Volkes in Ihr Ohr geflüstert. Und es scheint geholfen zu haben, Sie haben danach ruhig geschlafen."  
Chakotay fühlte sich so schlecht wie selten zuvor.  
"Kathryn, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hatte absolut kein Recht dazu in Ihr Quartier einzudringen, aber ich habe wirklich gedacht, Sie würden angegegriffen. Das war ein törichter Gedanke, bitte entschuldigen Sie." Verlegen schaute er nach unten und war überrascht, als er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seiner spürte. Fragend sah er sie an. Sie lächelte nicht, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eher ernst. Dann sagte sie: "Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Chakotay, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, daß Sie sich anscheinend um mich gesorgt haben und um ehrlich zu sein - ich konnte in dieser Nacht wirklich besser schlafen als sonst."  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und er konnte ein ganz leichtes Lächeln erkennen. Er fühlte sich erleichtert und beschloß noch zu versuchen herauszufinden, was Kathryn so ängstigte.  
"Darf ich Sie noch etwas persönliches fragen?"  
Kathryn nickte.  
"Sie haben jede Nacht Albträume, nicht wahr?"  
Sie seufzte, doch sie sah keinen Sinn darin, diese Tatsache noch abzustreiten. "Das stimmt."  
"Darf ich fragen, was das für Träume sind?", fragte er vorsichtig und wußte im selben Moment, daß das zuviel des Guten gewesen war.  
"Ich möchte darüber lieber nicht sprechen, Chakotay", wies ihn Kathryn nun eindeutig in seine Schranken.  
"Ich verstehe, aber falls Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, ich bin jederzeit für Sie da."  
Kathryn nickte. "Danke für das Angebot, Commander."  
Mit dem Wechsel zu Chakotays Rang machte sie ihm ebenfalls klar, daß die Privatsession jetzt zu Ende war. Chakotay verstand den Wink und stand auf. Bevor er jedoch den Bereitschaftsraum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: "Captain, vielleicht sollten Sie doch einmal den Doktor aufsuchen, er kann Ihnen sicher helfen."  
"Natürlich Chakotay, das werde ich tun", sagte sie gedankenverloren und ihr Blick glitt zu den Sternen.  
Chakotay wußte, daß sie das nicht tun würde, sagte aber nichts weiter und ging wieder auf die Brücke.  
Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten und sie allein war, fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und stöhnte leise. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm daß Chakotay sie so gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht böse sein. Allerdings fühlte sie sich bloßgestellt, denn ein Captain hatte immer stark und unverletzlich zu sein. Gerade so weit weg von der Heimat mußte sie als Führungsoffizier der gesamten Crew immer ein Vorbild sein, erfüllt von unerschütterlicher Ruhe, Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte waren ständige Konsultationen beim MHN, denn wenn sie wirklich wegen ihren Schlafproblemen bei ihm vorsprechen würde hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, daß er sie dann regelmäßig sehen wollen würde und das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.  
 _Wenigstens ist mein kleines Geheimnis bei Chakotay gut aufgehoben,_ dachte sie und war für einen kurzen Moment versucht sein Angebot anzunehmen. Doch sie konnte ihm unmöglich erzählen, daß es in ihren Träumen immer um ihn ging und was konnte er auch schon groß tun? Sie jede Nacht in ihr Quartier bringen und warten, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war? Undenkbar.  
 _Vielleicht brauche ich einfach nur mal einen Tag Urlaub auf dem Holodeck_ , sagte sie sich dann und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch um sich wieder der Arbeit zuzuwenden.


	3. Es steckt doch mehr dahinter

_Es steckt doch mehr dahinter..._

Am frühen Nachmittag erschien Kathryn wieder auf der Brücke, setzte sich neben Chakotay und meinte dann: "Chakotay, Sie haben die Brücke, ich werde mir mal einen halben Tag Urlaub gönnen."  
Der erste Offizier blickte sie überrascht an. Daß Kathryn sich freiwillig Urlaub nahm, auch wenn es nur ein halber Tag war, war so ungewöhnlich, daß er schon daran dachte, das ins offizielle Logbuch einzutragen.  
 _Es muß ihr wirklich schlecht gehen_ , dachte er besorgt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nickte. "Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Captain, viel Spaß."  
"Danke, Commander. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ die Brücke.

Wenige Minuten später erreichte sie das Holodeck.  
"Computer, Programm Goldenbird aktivieren."  
"Das Programm wurde aktiviert, Sie können eintreten."  
Die Türen des Holodecks glitten beiseite und Kathryn stand vor einem Kornfeld, das am Rande eine große, uralte Trauerweide beherbergte. Eine leichte Sommerbrise bewegte die langen, weit nach unten hängenden Zweige der Weide und sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen und sog tief das ihr aus der Kindheit vertraute Aroma von Indiana ein. Frische Kräuter, Blumenduft und ein unverkennbarer, würziger Geruch von Lehm stieg in ihre Nase. Als Kind hatte sie geglaubt, diese Düfte besäßen Heilkräfte und könnten Kopfschmerzen und Kummer vertreiben - wenn man sie nur tief genug einatmen würde. Die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr wußte natürlich, daß das nicht stimmte, aber heute wollte sie wieder dran glauben. Sie hoffte, dieser kleine Ausflug in ihre Heimat würde ihr helfen ihre Balance wiederzufinden, denn sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß ihre Albträume nur daher rührten.  
Sie ging zum dicken Stamm der Weide und begann, an ihm heraufzuklettern bis sie den Ast erreicht hatte, auf dem sie als Kind oder später auch junge Erwachsene schon stundenlang gesessen hatte.  
Als sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte verbrachte sie die nächsten Stunden damit, die Gegend zu betrachten und dabei zu überlegen, wann diese Albträume angefangen hatten und was der Grund war. Und vor allem, warum es dabei immer nur um Chakotay ging.  
Mit der Zeit wurde sie müde. Sie hatte es immerhin geschafft ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und schob ihre derzeitige Schlafsituation nach einer genauen Analyse auf ihre Überarbeitung und ihren ständigen Kampf Captain gegen Kathryn gegen Sternenflottenprotokolle. Denn jeden Abend, wenn sie im Bett lag und lauschte, ob sie aus Chakotays Quartier etwas hören konnte, dachte sie immer wieder darüber nach, ob eine Beziehung mit dem Indianer nicht doch möglich wäre. Bisher hatte sie aber keinen Ausweg gefunden.  
Jetzt kletterte sie wieder von der Weide herunter, atmete ein letztes Mal ganz tief das Aroma Indianas ein und beendete dann das Programm um in ihr Quartier zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich seit langer Zeit entspannt und die Angst vor dem Einschlafen war auch verschwunden. Sie würde heute nacht sicher wie ein Baby schlafen. Fast schon mit Freude erfüllt zog sie sich ihr seidenes Nachthemd an und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Chakotay hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über an Kathryn denken müssen.  
 _Hoffentlich hat ihr der freie Nachmittag geholfen_ , dachte er, als seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu ihr abschweiften. Seufzend legte er das Buch beiseite, in dem er schon über eine Stunde las, aber gerade mal einen Absatz auch wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Es half nichts, er machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen um seinen Captain und hatte sich deshalb auch in den Wohnbereich gesetzt um zu lauschen, ob sie diesmal ruhig schlief. Vor einigen Stunden hatte er leise Geräusche gehört und wußte, daß sie jetzt schlafen gehen würde. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr gehört, was er als gutes Zeichen nahm.  
"Computer, wie spät ist es?", fragte er und gähnte einmal.  
"Es ist 01.47 Uhr."  
"Was? Schon so spät?", fluchte Chakotay laut. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit doch verstrichen war und beschloß, auf dem schnellsten Wege in sein Bett zu kommen. Ein letztes Mal lauschte er noch an der Trennwand, doch er konnte absolut nichts hören.  
 _Wenigstens bin ich schon umgezogen und bettfertig_ , dachte er und war im höchsten Maße überrascht, als der Türsummer erklang.  
"Wer ist da?", fragte er etwas ungehalten und sah an sich herunter. Er trug seine Shorts und sein T-Shirt, notfalls würde das reichen, sollte er wirklich noch einen mitternächtlichen Gast bekommen.  
Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen ertönte der Türsummer erneut. Ärgerlich trat er an die Tür und öffnete sie. Er wollte gerade denjenigen, der bei ihm vor der Tür stand fragen, warum er nicht antworten konnte, doch jegliches Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er realisierte, daß Kathryn vor ihm stand - und zwar nur in ihrem rosa Satinnachthemd, mit verräterisch glänzenden Augen und Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht.  
"Kathryn?", fragte er und trat zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Ein leises "Chakotay" kam ihr über die Lippen und erneut kullerten Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
Chakotay schaute sie genauer an und dann bemerkte er, daß sie ihn gar nicht anschaute sondern ihr Blick starr an ihm vorbei ging.  
 _Schlafwandelt sie etwa?,_ ging es Chakotay durch den Kopf und er überlegte, was er jetzt am besten tun konnte. Doch dann nahm ihm Kathryn die Entscheidung ab, in dem sie in sein Quartier trat und auf sein Bett zusteuerte.  
Hastig schloß er die Türen und hoffte nur, daß niemand gesehen hatte wie der Captain im Nachtkleid in sein Quartier gegangen war.  
Kathryn war unterdessen an seinem Bett angekommen, hatte sich hineingelegt, das Kopfkissen von ihm genommen und drückte es nun fest an sich. Mit einem leisen Seufzen, das mit einem Schluchzen gepaart war, schloß sie die Augen und schlief weiter.  
Chakotay stand sichtlich geschockt im Türrahmen. Er hatte gewußt, daß sie Probleme beim Schlafen hatte, aber daß sie jetzt sogar schlafwandelte und zu ihm kam, weil sie ihn anscheinend so dringend brauchte, das hatte er sich nicht einmal vorgestellt.  
Minutenlang stand er unbeweglich dort, betrachtete sie und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte und auch mußte. Er konnte es unmöglich verantworten, daß sie aufwachen würde und feststellen, daß sie in seinem Quartier war. Sie würde in Panik geraten oder zumindest einen Schock bekommen, das wußte er. Die einzige Lösung schien ein Ort-zu-Ort-Transport zu sein, was ihm aber auch übertrieben vorkam, da kein Notfall vorlag und das Quartier des Captains auch gleich nebenan war. Aber wenn er sie rübertragen würde lief er Gefahr, daß sie aufwachen könnte und dann hätte er dasselbe Problem, als wenn sie hier aufwachen würde. Schließlich entschied er sich, das MHN zu verständigen. Erstens schien mit Kathryn ernsthaft etwas nicht zu stimmen und zweitens konnte er ihr vielleicht ein Sedativum geben.  
So leise wie möglich schloß er die Schlafzimmertür und ging in den Wohnbereich zurück.  
"Chakotay an die Krankenstation."  
Eine etwas überrascht klngendes MHN antwortete ihm: "Krankenstation hier."  
"Doktor, bitte kommen Sie in mein Quartier."  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg", sagte das MHN ohne sich weiter mit Fragen aufzuhalten.  
Chakotay zog sich rasch eine Hose über und nur zwei Minuten später öffnete er dem Doktor die Tür.  
Dieser schaute ihn fragend an und als die Türen sich hinter den beiden Männern geschlossen hatten fragte er: "Was fehlt Ihnen, Commander?", und holte seinen Tricorder hervor.  
Doch Chakotay winkte ab. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor, aber ich fürchte, dem Captain geht es nicht so gut."  
"Dem Captain? Und was mache ich dann bei Ihnen?", fragte er und wollte gerade schon das Quartier verlassen um in das von Kathryn zu gehen, wurde aber von Chakotay zurück gehalten.  
"Warten Sie, ich muß Ihnen noch etwas erklären vorher."  
"Commander, wenn der Captain krank ist, dann wird mir das mein Tricorder schon früh genug sagen", entgegenete das MHN ungehalten.  
"Der Captain ist in meinem Schlafzimmer", erklärte Chakotay schnell, "aber bevor sie zu ihr gehen müssen sie wissen, daß sie nicht weiß, daß sie hier ist. Sie ist geschlafwandelt."  
Der Doktor blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Sorge an und Chakotay erklärte noch hastig und in kurzen Zügen, was in der Nacht vorher passiert war und daß der Captain anscheinend schon länger unter Schlafproblemen litt.  
"Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht keine gute Idee sie hier zu lassen, wenn sie aufwacht und merkt, daß sie nicht in ihrem Quartier ist.."  
"Es ist gut, daß Sie mich geholt haben Commander, Sie haben absolut richtig gehandelt. Bringen wir sie wieder in ihr Quartier und morgen werde ich sie auf der Krankenstation untersuchen."  
Das MHN öffnete sein Medkit und holte ein Hypospray hervor. "Ich werde sie sedieren, so daß sie nicht aufwachen wird. Können Sie sie tragen?"  
Chakotay nickte. "Leicht. Aber wir sollten vorher sicher sein, daß uns keiner sieht. Ich möchte nicht, daß Gerüchte entstehen, die auf komplett falschen Umständen basieren."  
Der Doktor mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wenn Chakotay wüßte, was die Crew von den beiden dachte oder besser, sich erhoffte...  
"Natürlich, Commander. Ich werde nachsehen, ob alles frei ist." Damit betrat er ganz leise das Schlafzimmer des Commanders, drückte der schlafenden Kathryn vorsichtig das Spray an den Hals und bedeutete dann Chakotay, daß er sie jetzt gefahrlos hochheben könne.  
Chakotays Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, als er seine Arme unter Kathryns Rücken und Beine schob um sie hochzuheben. Durch das dünne Nachthemd konnte er die Wärme und Konturen ihres Körpers spüren. Er rief sich selber zur Ordnung und wartete dann, bis das MHN ihm signalisierte, daß der Gang frei war.  
Ungesehen kamen sie in Kathryns Quartier an und Chakotay legte sie vorsichtig in ihr eigenens Bett und deckte sie dann zu.  
"Was ist, wenn sie noch einmal in der Nacht aufsteht?", wandte er sich an das MHN und dieser antwortete: "Keine Sorge, Commander, ich habe ihr eine Dosis Morphazin gegeben, sie wird traumlos und ungestört bis morgen früh schlafen."  
"Dann bin ich beruhigt. Erklären Sie ihr dann was passiert ist oder soll ich das lieber tun?"  
"Es wäre besser, wenn Sie das machen, Commander. Und dann schicken Sie sie bitte sofort zu mir auf die Krankenstation. Oh, und richten Sie ihr aus, daß das ein Befehl des leitenden, medizinischen Offiziers ist und nicht verhandelbar."  
Chakotay hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er wußte natürlich, wie sehr Kathryn die Besuche beim Doktor 'liebte', zumal dieser immer etwas zu beanstanden hatte, was ihren Kaffeekonsum und ihre Erholungszeiten anging.  
"Notfalls werde ich sie persönlich zu Ihnen bringen. Ich werde dann auch wieder in mein Quartier gehen. Danke, daß Sie gleich gekommen sind, Doktor."  
"Das ist meine Aufgabe, Commander. Ich wünsche Ihnen dann eine gute Nacht."  
Die beiden Männer gingen zur Tür, da meinte Chakotay noch: "Ach Doktor, bitte schauen Sie noch einmal nach, ob der Gang leer ist, wenn der erste Offizier nachts aus dem Quartier des Captains kommt..."  
Das MHN seufzte leise. "Natürlich, Commander..."  
 _Warum können die beiden nicht einfach ihre Zuneigung füreinander öffentlich machen?,_ dachte das MHN kopfschüttelnd und winkte Chakotay, daß er kommen konnte.  
Während das MHN zurück auf die Krankenstation ging legte sich Chakotay in sein Bett. Er strich kurz über die Stelle, an der Kathryn noch vor ein paar Minuten gelegen hatte und wünschte sich, sie wäre noch hier, allerdings unter anderen Umständen. Dann schlief er, wenn auch von Sorgen um Kathryn getrieben, endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Chakotay bereits 20 Minuten vor seinem Dienstbeginn auf der Brücke. Er wollte die üblich anfallenden Routineaufgaben schon erledigt haben, wenn Kathryn auf die Brücke kommen würde und sie dann gleich um ein Gespräch bitten.  
Diese trat 5 Minuten vor Schichtbeginn sichtlich gut gelaunt und ausgeruht aus dem Turbolift und begrüßte die Brückencrew.  
"Guten Morgen Chakotay", begrüßte sie ihn extra noch einmal und lächelte ihn an.  
Der erste Offizier erwiderte den Gruß, allerdings sah er dabei etwas gequält aus, fand Kathryn. Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm herüber und flüsterte: "Hatten Sie eine schlechte Nacht, Commander?"  
"Ja... nein... oder doch, ja", entschied sich Chakotay schließlich zu sagen. "Kathryn, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?", bat er dann.  
Kathryn nickte. "Natürlich, Chakotay, gehen wir in meinen Bereitschaftsraum."  
Ein weiteres Mal folgte der erste Offizier seinem Captain und als sich die Türen hinter den beiden geschlossen hatten, bot sie ihm den Platz auf der Couch an und auch etwas zu Trinken.  
 _Vielleicht kann ich mich jetzt bei ihm revanchieren_ , überlegte sie und dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, daß Chakotays Betroffenheit wegen ihr war.  
"Also Commander, Sie haben mir zugehört, jetzt kann ich dasselbe für Sie tun. Hatten Sie auch einen Albtraum letzte Nacht?", fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Chakotay schluckte und überlegte, wie er ihr die Situation möglichst schonend beibringen konnte.  
"Nein, ich hatte keinen Albtraum, allerdings hatte ich in der Nacht auf einmal einen unerwarteten Besucher."  
Kathryn zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hakte nach. "Einen unerwarteten Besucher? Von einem Crewmitglied? Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Nein... oder doch, ja, dieses Crewmitglied suchte offenbar meine Hilfe, obwohl es ihm gar nicht bewußt war."  
Kathryn war jetzt komplett verwirrt und setzte ihre Tasse ab. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn fragte sie: "Wie darf ich das verstehen? Chakotay, Sie sprechen in Rätseln."  
Erneut seufzte ihr erster Offizier und sah dann ein, daß er nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumreden konnte.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein Kathryn, Sie waren es, die Nachts vor meinem Quartier stand und dann hereinkam. Sie sind schlafgewandelt."  
Kathryn riß ihre blauen Augen auf und starrte Chakotay an, als ob dieser ihr gerade gesagt hätte, daß Tuvok einen Lachanfall bekommen hätte.  
"Sie scherzen!", sagte Sie dann heftiger als gewollt, stand auf und wandte ihren Blick den Sternen zu.  
Chakotay redete möglichst sanft weiter. "Mit so einer Angelegenheit würde ich mir niemals einen Scherz erlauben, Kathryn."  
Die Betroffene massierte sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. Wie konnte das sein? Doch sie glaubte Chakotay, er würde niemals so etwas erfinden. Aber sie hatte doch so gut geschlafen und als sie aufgewacht war, war sie in ihrem Quartier gewesen und hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so ausgeruht gefühlt. Ein leiser Verdacht schlich sich plötzlich in ihren Verstand und sie beschloß, wieder Platz zu nehmen.  
"Was habe ich genau getan, Chakotay?", fragte sie dann ihn musternd als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.  
Die Wangen des Indianers nahmen jetzt eine leicht rötliche Färbung an als er weitersprach.  
"Sie sind in mein Schlafzimmer gegangen und haben sich dann in mein Bett gelegt. Dort haben Sie weiter geschlafen. Und Sie schienen geweint zu haben."  
Kathryn faßte sich mit einer Hand an das Brustbein, schloß kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. "Und weiter?", fragte sie.  
"Ich wußte nicht genau, was ich machen sollte, aber mir war klar, daß ich Sie nicht wecken konnte und Sie auch nicht bei mir liegenlassen konnte. Deshalb habe ich den Doktor gerufen. Er hat Ihnen ein Schlafmittel verabreicht und wir haben Sie wieder in Ihr Quartier gebracht." Chakotay schaute auf den Teppich und hoffte, sie würde nicht allzu geschockt sein.  
 _Deshalb habe ich also so gut geschlafen, weil der Doktor mir etwas gegeben hat_ , rekonstruierte Kathryn und bestätigte damit ihre Ahnung. Gleichzeitig war sie im höchsten Maße besorgt, sie konnte es sich keinesfalls erlauben als Schlafwandlerin durch das Schiff zu streifen. Was, wenn jemand von der Besatzung sie sehen würde? Oder war das etwa schon passiert? Sie brauchte Gewißheit.  
"Hat mich jemand gesehen?"  
Chakotay schaute sie wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben aufgepaßt, daß der Gang leer war und als sie bei mir geläutet haben, konnte ich auch niemanden sehen."  
Kathryn war erleichtert, aber nur darüber. Sie spürte eine immer stärker werdende Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Eine Weile sagte sie nichts und Chakotay wagte es nicht, sie in ihren Gedankengängen zu unterbrechen.  
Schließlich kam die Vernunft in ihr durch und die Einsicht, daß es jetzt wohl doch an der Zeit war, beim Doktor vorzusprechen, zumal er eh schon wußte, was passiert war. Vermutlich würde er sie schon erwarten.  
"Chakotay?", fragte Kathryn jetzt fast schüchtern und sah ihn an.  
Der Indianer richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und wartete.  
"Vielen Dank für Ihre Diskretion. Ich vermute mal, ich werde um einen Besuch beim Doktor nicht mehr drum rum kommen, oder?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.  
Chakotay spürte ihre Verzweiflung darüber, daß sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben schien und tastete nach ihrer Hand. Zu seiner Überrraschung zog sie sie nicht weg und er drückte sie sanft. Sie erwiderte die Geste und er sagte: "Der Doktor erwartet Sie schon und wenn Sie möchten komme ich auch mit. Ich werde immer für Sie da sein, Kathryn."  
Sie war den Tränen nahe vor Rührung und beherrschte sich gerade noch ihre Hand zu heben und ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Sie sagte nur: "Vielen Dank, ich werde dann mal gehen. Sie haben die Brücke, Commander."  
Mit einem traurigen Blick ließ Chakotay ihre Hand los und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie diesmal den Hinterausgang aus ihrem Bereitschaftsraum nahm und sich auf den Weg zu Deck 5 machte.  
 _Oh Kathryn, warum sagst Du mir nicht, warum Du jede Nacht nach mir rufst, was passiert in Deinen Träumen?_ Chakotay wollte ihr so gerne helfen, aber sie mußte es auch wollen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie sich ihm gegenüber doch noch öffnen würde.  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging auf die Brücke zurück, wo er die Besatzung lediglich informierte, daß der Captain zur Krankenstation gerufen worden war und hoffentlich bald wieder zurück sein würde.


	4. Die fremde Präsenz

_Die fremde Präsenz_

Als sich die Türen von der Krankenstation öffnen war das MHN gerade dabei, seine Medikamente zu überprüfen und gegebenenfalls aufzufüllen. Er schaute auf, wer hereinkam und als er den Captain erkannte, nahmen seine Züge einen ernsten Ausdruck an. Sie sah regelrecht niedergeschlagen aus.  
"Captain, ich nehme an, Sie haben mit Commander Chakotay gesprochen?", fragte er.  
Sie nickte nur.  
"Bitte nehmen Sie Platz", sagte er und deutete auf ein Biobett während er den Tricorder holte.  
Kathryn kam der Aufforderung nach und Sekunden später war der Doktor schon bei der Arbeit. Während er sie scannte fragte er: "Sind Sie früher schon einmal schlafgewandelt?"  
Kathryn verneinte.  
"Seit wann haben Sie Probleme beim Einschlafen? Und seit wann haben Sie Albträume?"  
Kathryn überlegte. "Seit ein paar Tagen, vielleicht einer Woche ungefähr. Und eigentlich sind die Träume Schuld daran, daß ich so schlecht einschlafen kann."  
"Hmm... ", brummte das MHN vor sich hin und wandte sich dann wieder an den Captain.  
"Laut den Sensordaten sind ihre Werte zwar im unteren Normbereich, aber speziell kann ich nichts finden, das ihre Albträume erklären könnte. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein paar Tage frei nehmen. Ich verordne Ihnen eine Tasse Kamillentee vor dem Einschlafen und nur leichte Kost. Wenn Sie die nächsten Nächte immer noch Probleme haben erwarte ich, daß Sie mich darüber informieren. Dann müssen wir dem Problem anders beikommen."  
"Ist gut, Doktor, aber zwei Tage müssen genügen. Ich habe noch viel Arbeit, die auf mich wartet."  
Das MHN schaute sie finster an, sagte dann aber: "Also gut, für den Anfang zwei Tage. Dann bestehe ich aber darauf, daß Sie sich danach bei mir melden."  
"Das werde ich tun. Danke, Doktor." Damit rutschte Kathryn vom Biobett und ging in ihr Quartier.  
Dort angekommen tippte sie auf ihr Combadge.  
"Janeway an Chakotay, bitte kommen Sie für einen Moment in mein Quartier."  
"Ich bin unterwegs", kam die Stimme ihres ersten Offiziers zur Antwort und nur wenige Minuten später ertönte der Tursummer.  
"Herein", sagte sie und Chakotay trat ein.  
"Was hat der Doktor gesagt?", fragte er sogleich.  
Kathryn seufzte und bot ihm einen Platz an, den er aber ablehnte.  
"Er hat nichts gefunden, aber er riet mir, mir zwei Tage Urlaub zu gönnen."  
Chakotay wirkte überrascht. _Er hat doch gesehen was mit ihr los ist, und dann soll sie sich nur zwei Tage ausruhen?_  
"Hat er Ihnen etwas gegeben, damit Sie besser schlafen können?", fragte er.  
"Nein, er hat mir allerdings Kamillentee verordnet und nur leichte Kost." Kathryn mußte jetzt doch leicht lachen und Chakotay sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich glaube im Nachhinein, daß es ihm Freude gemacht hat, mir meinen abendlichen Kaffee zu verbieten", erklärte sie dann.  
Chakotay war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er nahm die Sache ernst und nahm sich vor, mit dem Doktor noch einmal zu sprechen, da er Kathryns Zustand scheinbar relativ unbesorgt sah.  
"Kathryn, darf ich Ihnen etwas vorschlagen?", fragte er dann, wohl wissend, daß sie ablehnen würde.  
Sie nickte und blickte ihn neugierig an.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich die Nacht bei Ihnen verbringe, natürlich nur auf der Couch. Aber ich passe auf, daß Sie nicht noch einmal durch das Schiff laufen und wenn Sie zu schlimm träumen, kann ich Sie zur Not wecken."  
Kathryn hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um sofort höflich abzulehnen, doch dann hielt sie inne und dachte darüber nach.  
 _Wer sagt, daß ich nicht wirklich noch einmal Nachts umherlaufe... und Chakotay würde nur im Wohnzimmer übernachten. Es wäre eine rein freundschaftliche Sache und er weiß sowieso schon Bescheid. Hintergedanken hat er sicher nicht._  
"Kathryn?", fragte Chakotay nach, als sie längere Zeit nichts sagte.  
"Ich nehme das Angebot an, Chakotay, vielen Dank."  
Der Indianer meinte, er hätte sich verhört. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet, doch er war so erleichtert, daß sie sich doch von ihm helfen ließ, daß er nichts sagte außer: "Wann soll ich zu Ihnen kommen?"  
"20 Uhr? Wir könnten noch zusammen zu Abend essen", schlug sie vor und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
Chakotay wurde es ziemlich warm auf einmal und er meinte: "Ich freue mich schon. Dann ruhen Sie sich aus und wir sehen uns später."  
Er verließ ihr Quartier und Kathryn schaute ihm seufzend hinterher.  
 _Ich hoffe nur, das war auch wirklich eine gute Idee,_ dachte sie und beschloß dann, ein Buch zu lesen.

Pünktlich um 20 Uhr war Chakotay mit einer Decke, seinem Nachtzeug und einer Flasche Wein im Quartier des Captains erschienen. Jetzt saßen beide am Tisch und aßen die leicht angebrannte Gemüsepfanne.  
"Ihre Kochkünste haben jedenfalls nicht unter ihren Albträumen gelitten", witzelte Chakotay und fing sich einen Knuff auf seinen Oberarm ein.  
"Chakotay!", sagte Kathryn empört und schaute ihn gespielt entrüstet an.  
Der Indianer mußte lachen. "Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen Sie etwas zu necken."  
Nun mußte auch Kathryn lachen und meinte dann: "Das nächste Mal werde ich Neelix bitten, etwas zu uns heraufzuschicken."  
Jetzt war es an Chakotay sie entrüstet anzusehen. "Bevor ich Neelix' neuste Leolawurzelkreation teste esse ich lieber drei Portionen verbrannte Gemüsepfanne."  
Jetzt war es um Kathryn völlig geschehen und sie konnte fast nicht aufhören vor Lachen. Chakotay stimmte mit ein und wenig später hatten beide aufgegessen, Kathryn hatte die Teller wieder in den Replikator gestellt und jetzt saßen beide auf der Couch und tranken noch den Wein, den Chakotay mitgebracht hatte.  
Sie sprachen kurz noch über den Schiffsstatus und anfallende Aufgaben, dann jedoch wurde das Thema privater.  
"Chakotay", begann Kathryn leise und schaute in ihr Weinglas. "Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal danken, daß Sie mir helfen."  
Chakotay spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, er wollte so gerne so viel mehr für sie tun, aber er mußte behutsam vorgehen.  
"Sie hätten dasselbe auch für mich getan. Und wenn Sie doch über Ihre Träume reden möchten, ich bin jederzeit für Sie da."  
Kathryn versuchte zu lächeln, doch es mißlang ihr. Wie konnte sie ihm je erzählen, von was sie träumte? Bevor das Gespräch noch tiefer gehen würde, beschloß sie, es lieber zu beenden.  
"Danke, Chakotay. Ich glaube, ich werde dann auch langsam ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät."  
Der Indianer bemerkte natürlich die Barriere, die sie zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte, respektierte es aber.  
"Denken Sie an Ihren Kamillentee", meinte er noch und schenkte ihr ein Schmunzeln.  
Kathryn drehte sich in ihrer Schlafzimmertür noch einmal zu ihm um, nickte nur und meinte dann: "Schlafen Sie gut, Chakotay."  
"Ja, Sie auch."  
Dann schloß sich die Tür hinter ihr und Chakotay war allein in ihrem Wohnzimmer.  
"Naja, ein Versuch war es wert", sagte er leise vor sich hin, holte dann seine Decke, zog sich um und machte es sich auf der Couch so bequem wie möglich.  
"Computer, Licht aus", sagte er und lauschte noch für einen Moment in die Dunkelheit. Doch aus Kathryns Schlafzimmer drang kein Laut. Er schloß die Augen und schlief irgendwann ein.

"Chakotay! Nein!" hörte er plötzlich einen Schrei und sofort stand er neben der Couch und eilte in Kathryns Schlafzimmer. Dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer, sie warf sich hin und her, schlug mit den Armen um sich, ihr Gesicht war von Tränen ganz naß und Chakotay versuchte sie zu wecken. Doch sie wachte einfach nicht auf.  
"Chakotay, geh nicht, bitte!", rief sie und ihr Atem ging schneller.  
"Kathryn!", rief er jetzt, denn seine Sorgen um sie hatten sich langsam in Angst gewandelt. Er nahm ihren Oberkörper, preßte sie dicht an seine Brust und hielt ihre Arme umschlungen.  
"Kathryn, Du mußt aufwachen, bitte!", flehte er sich schon an und tastete nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ihr Puls raste und das war ihm jetzt doch zuviel.  
"Chakotay an Krankenstation, Doktor, kommen Sie sofort in das Quartier des Captains!", rief er in sein Combadge.  
"Ich bin unterwegs", kam nur die Stimme des MHN und Chakotay versuchte derweil immer noch, Kathryn zu beruhigen. Diese atmete jetzt noch schneller als vorher und auch ihr Herzschlag wurde immer schneller.  
 _Sie muß Todesängste haben,_ überlegte Chakotay und hielt sie noch fester. Endlich öffneten sich dann die Türen und das MHN kam herein.  
Er öffnete das Medkit, holte den Tricorder hervor und scannte seinen Captain schnell. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gefiel Chakotay gar nicht, denn der Doktor blickte besorgt drein.  
"Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte er den Arzt, der jetzt ein Hypospray lud und es eilig an den Hals des Captains preßte. Währenddessen erklärte er: "Ihr Blutdruck ist gefährlich hoch und der Puls jenseits von Gut und Böse, wenn das so weitergeht kann sie eine Hirnblutung bekommen oder einen Herzinfarkt."  
Chakotay wurde blaß doch dann spürte er, wie Kathryn in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Vorsichtig legte er sie wieder hin und wartete, bis der Doktor seinen erneuten Scan beendet hatte.  
"Hm, das ist merkwürdig...", meinte dieser, tippte auf einigen Buttons herum und scannte dann explizit noch einmal ihre Kopfpartie.  
"Was ist merkwürdig?", hakte Chakotay nach.  
Das MHN zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte irritiert auf seine Anzeigen. Dann sagte er zum Commander: "Ich kann fremde Hirnwellen beim Captain ausmachen. Wir sollten sie so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation bringen, ich habe den Verdacht, daß eine fremde Präsenz für den Zustand des Captains verantwortlich ist."  
Chakotay zögerte nicht lange, schnappte sie das Combadge von Kathryn vom Nachttisch und heftete es ihr schnell an.  
"Chakotay an Transporterraum, erfassen Sie die Signale vom Captain und des Doktors und beamen Sie beide sofort auf die Krankenstation."  
Nur zwei Sekunden später lösten sich das MHN und seine Patientin auf und waren verschwunden.  
Chakotay verlor ebenfalls keine Zeit, zog sich schnell um und eilte dann zur Krankenstation.

"Doktor, wie sieht es aus?", fragte er, kaum daß sich die Türen von der Krankenstation geöffnet hatten.  
"Im Moment sind die Gedanken und Träume des Captains ganz die ihren, das fremde Muster ist verschwunden. Aber ich konnte vorher trotzdem noch einige sehr nützliche Daten sammeln", sagte das Hologramm und bat Chakotay in sein Labor mitzukommen. Der Captain lag derweil völlig ruhig und entspannt auf einem Biobett und schlief.  
Im Labor erklärte der Doktor dann: "Was ich den Scannerdaten entnehmen konnte ist die offensichtliche Tatsache, daß sich dieses fremde Wesen von Stresshormonen nährt. Vorrangig Adrenalin wie es scheint. Und damit sein 'Opfer' genügend von diesen Stresshormonen produziert verursacht es Angstzustände im Schlaf. Albträume."  
Chakotay blickte ihn irritiert an. "Und was können Sie dagegen unternehmen?", fragte er dann.  
Das MHN blickte jetzt etwas betreten drein und sagte: "Leider kann ich nicht viel machen, denn wer immer für den Zustand des Captains verantwortlich ist kommt und geht wie es ihm beliebt. Es scheint nicht einmal in der Nähe des Schiffes sein zu müssen. Vielmehr hat es eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit der Traumspezies, die ein neurogenes Feld benutzt hatte um die Crew in ihre Traumwelt zu bringen. Allerdings hatten sie weder jemanden übernommen, noch versucht sich zu nähren und hier kann ich auch kein ähnliches Feld orten, das wir aufspüren könnten."  
"Mit anderen Worten - wir können gar nichts tun?", fragte Chakotay.  
Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann sie sediert halten oder sie für einige Zeit am Einschlafen hindern, aber das ist nur eine Notlösung."  
"Aber warum nur der Captain", überlegte Chakotay eher für sich.  
Das MHN, das seine Frage natürlich gehört hatte meinte: "Eine ausgezeichnete Frage, Commander, aber vielleicht ist der Captain kein Einzelfall, wir sollten die Besatzung informieren und nachforschen, ob in der letzten Zeit noch jemand unter Albträumen litt. Aber eine andere mögliche Erklärung wäre, daß der Captain deshalb ausgesucht wurde, weil die vergangen Wochen sehr anstrengend und auch stressig für sie waren, das war sozusagen eine regelrechte Einladung zum Buffet."  
Chakotay nickte zustimmend. "Das klingt einleuchtend. Trozdem müssen wir die Crew informieren. Und diese Fremden werden wir auch finden." Er sah jetzt zu Kathryn herüber.  
"Was werden Sie mit dem Captain machen?"  
Beide Männer gingen wieder aus dem Labor und das MHN meinte: "Für die Nacht wird ein Kortikalmonitor ausreichen. Sollte das fremde Wesen sie noch einmal besuchen werde ich umgehend informiert. Sie sollte jedoch nicht alleine sein, wenn sie aufwacht."  
"Kein Problem, ich hatte ihr sowieso angeboten, die Nacht in ihrem Quartier zu verbringen", sagte Chakotay gedankenverloren und fügte dann noch ein scharfes "um auf sie aufzupassen, Doktor, nicht mehr", hinzu, als er das verdächtig nach einem Grinsen aussehende Gesicht des Hologrammes sah. Dieser nickte eilig und meinte nur: "Ich hätte nie etwas anderes angenommen, Commander."  
Dann holte er einen Kortikalmonitor, heftete ihn seiner Patientin an den Hals und um kein unnötiges Aufsehen zu erregen, ließ sich Chakotay zusammen mit Kathryn in ihr Quartier zurück beamen. Dort legte er sie wieder in ihr Bett, deckte sie fürsorglich zu und holte sich dann einen breiten Sessel heran, den er neben ihrem Bett hinstellte, nahm sich seine Decke und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht dort.


	5. Hilfe für Kathryn

Als Kathryn am Morgen aufwachte blickte sie geradewegs auf einen schlafenden Chakotay, der in einer ziemlich unbequemen Haltung auf einem Sessel saß, der neben ihrem Bett stand.  
Als nächstes bemerkte sie den Kortikalmonitor, der an ihrem Hals befestigt war.  
 _Oh nein, nicht schon wieder_ , kam es ihr in den Sinn und sie spürte eine Mischung aus Frustration, Angst und Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie mußte wissen, was diesmal geschehen war.  
"Chakotay?", fragte sie zaghaft und wiederholte den Namen dann noch einmal etwas lauter, denn der Commander schlief weiter. Schließlich stand sie auf und rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter.  
"Chakotay!"  
Dieser schlug nun die Augen auf und stöhnte im nächsten Moment schmerzerfüllt auf. Seine Muskeln waren völlig verspannt von der unbequemen Sitzhaltung.  
"Guten Morgen, Kathryn", sagte er trotzdem und bewegte sich vorsichtig.  
"Es ist schon wieder etwas passiert, oder?", fragte sie und hielt ihm den Kortikalmonitor hin. "Warum haben Sie mich denn nicht geweckt? Oder bin ich wieder umhergelaufen?"  
"Ich wollte Sie wecken, aber Sie sind einfach nicht wach geworden. Kathryn, es war schlimmer dieses Mal. Sie hatten Herzrasen und ich mußte den Doktor rufen, weil ich Angst um Sie hatte. Ich konnte Sie einfach nicht wach bekommen. Der Doktor hat Ihnen ein Sedativum verabreicht und wir mußten Sie auf die Krankenstation bringen. Aber es scheint, daß er die Ursache für ihre schlimmen Nächte gefunden hat. Er konnte eine fremde Präsenz ausmachen, die sich offenbar von Angst nährt", erklärte Chakotay oberflächlich.  
"Ein fremdes Wesen?", hakte Kathryn nach und mußte sofort an ihren Unfall mit dem Shuttle denken, das fremde Wesen, das sich in ihrem Cortex eingenistet hatte und ihr auf mehrere Arten klarmachen wollte, daß sie tot war.  
"Konnte es der Doktor entfernen?", fragte sie dann, da sie davon ausging, daß sie sonst noch auf der Krankenstation liegen würde.  
Doch Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann er nicht. Es ist... nicht substantiell da. Es scheint nur auf einer Art telepathischem Weg in Sie einzudringen. Wir konnten aber weder herausfinden wie, noch haben wir irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wo sich dieses Wesen befinden könnte."  
Kathryn wurde blaß. "Heißt das, ich kann dagegen nichts unternehmen?"  
"Wir werden schon herausfinden, was dahintersteckt. Allerdings sollten Sie bis dahin vielleicht entweder die Nächte auf der Krankenstation verbringen in der Obhut des Doktors oder wir müssen Sie wachhalten, bis wir eine Lösung haben."  
Kathryn ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Chakotay zögerte kurz, doch dann setzte er sich neben sie, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte, aber sie schmiegte sich für einen kleinen Moment gegen seine Brust, bevor sie dann die Hände wieder runternahm und wieder aufstand. Chakotay war enttäuscht, daß sie wieder eine Schutzmauer um sich herum errichtete, zeigte es aber nicht.  
"Ich denke, ich sollte erst einmal auf Schlaf verzichten", sagte sie dann und in ihren Augen konnte er ihren Kampfgeist funkeln sehen. "Wir sollten derweil wieder auf die Brücke gehen, unsere Schicht beginnt in einer halben Stunde. Vielen Dank, daß Sie sich wieder um mich gekümmert haben, Chakotay. Wir sehen uns später." Kathryn lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann ins Badezimmer.  
Für Chakotay ein deutliches Zeichen, daß sie jetzt allein sein wollte. Seufzend rückte er den Sessel wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer, zog sich seine Uniform weider an, nahm seine Sachen und ging zurück in sein Quartier.

"Captain, ich kann Ihnen keine Stimulanz mehr geben", sagte das MHN gerade, als Kathryn auf dem Biobett saß und ihn um eine weitere Dosis gebeten hatte. "Sie haben seit über 60 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und wir haben nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf diese Präsenz gefunden. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, Sie weiterhin wach zu halten. Wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden. Und vielleicht sind wir auch schon aus dem Einflußgebiet dieses Wesens herausgeflogen. Wie dem auch sei, Sie müssen schlafen. Sie können Sich auf das hintere Biobett legen, dann kann ich Ihre Werte überwachen."  
Kathryn seufzte. Seit 3 Tagen hatten sie jetzt versucht irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden und diese Wesen aufzuspüren, aber egal was sie versucht hatten - sie hatten absolut gar nichts gefunden. Der Doktor hatte jedoch Recht, sie war am Ende und ihr Körper schrie regelrecht nach Ruhe und sie war vernünftig genug, um der Anweisung nachzugeben zumal ihr auch nicht mehr einfallen wollte, was sie noch anderes tun konnte. Daher nickte sie nur, ging zum hinteren Biobett und legte sich hin.  
Das MHN kam gerade mit einem Hypospray an, doch Kathryn meinte: "Doktor, vielleicht sollte ich lieber ohne Hilfsmittel versuchen zu schlafen. Dann wissen wir wenigstens, ob die fremde Präsenz noch da ist oder nicht."  
Das MHN nickte und sagte: "Wie Sie meinen. Ich werde Sie natürlich permanent überwachen."  
"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Doktor. Gute Nacht." Damit legte sich Kathryn bequem hin, das MHN deckte sie noch zu und dann dämmte er das Licht. Es war sowieso kurz vor der Nachtgleiche, daher war die Krankenstation auch bis auf Kathryn leer.  
Es dauerte weniger als 5 Minuten, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen und das MHN zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten eilte der Doktor aber schon wieder zu ihr hin. Die Monitore hatten Alarm gegeben, daß sich die Herzfrequenz und der Blutdruck wieder gefährlich erhöht hatten. Kathryn wand sich auf dem Biobett, schlug um sich um rief immer wieder nach Chakotay. Das MHN preßte ihr ein Hypospray an den Hals, doch es zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.  
"Was zum...", brachte er hervor und überprüfte schnell, ob er sich in der Dosierung vielleicht geirrt hatte, dem war aber nicht so. So schnell wie möglich hatte er das Bett umrundet, drückte auf einen Knopf und die chirurgischen Rahmen fuhren hoch. Er arbeitete konzentriert und schnell und tatsächlich hörten ein paar Minuten später die Alarmtöne auf.  
Der Doktor wußte, daß er dem Captain jetzt zwar etwas Zeit verschafft hatte, aber außer Gefahr war sie noch lange nicht. Er hatte ihre Herzfrequenz nur mittels der Lebenserhaltung verlangsamt, aber das gab ihm höchstens eine Stunde, bis der Herzmuskel geschädigt werden würde.  
Das MHN überzeugte sich, daß der Zustand des Captains vorerst stabil blieb, dann ging er in sein Büro und suchte nach einer Lösung.

Nach einer halben Stunde war er einem Heilmittel oder einem Ansatz, was er tun konnte, noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Er wußte, daß ihm Zeit davon lief und da kam ihm endlich eine Idee. Er hatte zwar starke Zweifel, ob es funktionieren würde, aber das war seine einzige und letzte Hoffnung.  
"Krankenstation an Commander Chakotay", sagte er und wartete auf eine Antwort. Die verschlafene Stimme des Commanders antwortete ihm.  
"Doktor? Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Commander, es tut mir leid wenn ich Sie geweckt habe, aber bitte kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation und bringen Sie ihr Medizinbündel und das Akoonah mit. Es geht um den Captain."  
"Ich bin sofort da", sagte Chakotay nur und fragte nicht weiter nach.

5 Minuten später kam Chakotay im Laufschritt herein, in der Hand sein Medizinbündel wie es der Doktor verlangt hatte und fragte atmelos: "Was ist passiert, Doktor?", und steuerte sofort auf das Bett zu, auf dem Kathryn lag.  
Das MHN erklärte ihm kurz die Lage und meinte dann: "Commander, können Sie mit Hilfe des Akoonahs und ihrer meditativen Technik eine Verbindung mit dem Captain aufnehmen? Oder anders gefragt: Sind Sie in der Lage ihre Träume mitzuerleben?"  
Chakotay schaute ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann erfaßte er den Plan des Doktors.  
"Ich kann es versuchen, eine Vision kann man auch zu zweit erleben, es müßte also gehen. Was soll ich tun, wenn es funktioniert?"  
"Sie müssen versuchen das fremde Muster von Captain zu lösen, ich weiß nicht was sie in ihren Träumen erlebt, aber es ist offensichtlich, daß es mit Ihnen zusammenhängt und wenn es überhaupt jemand schaffen kann sie zu retten, dann Sie, Commander. Und jetzt fangen Sie bitte an, die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich werde ihre Lebenszeichen überwachen."  
"In Ordnung, Doktor", sagte er nur, breitete sein Medizinbündel neben Kathryns Kopf aus und nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich auf die bevorstehende Visionssuche zu konzentrieren. Als er meinte dafür ruhig genug zu sein legte er eine Hand auf Kathryns Schulter, schob das Medizinbündel direkt daneben und legte seine andere Hand auf das Akoonah. Dann schloß er die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und fing an. "A-koo-che-moya..."  
Während Chakotay versuchte sich in die Träume des Captains einzuklinken hatte das MHN einen Kortikalmonitor geholt und wartete, bis er den Eindruck hatte, daß der Commander Erfolg hatte. Dann heftete er ihm den Monitor an den Hals und konnte jetzt nur noch warten.

Chakotay öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sich überrascht um. Er war wieder auf New Earth. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
 _Sie träumt also immer noch von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit, aber das müßten doch eigentlich schöne Träume sein?_ wunderte er sich und ging neugierig näher an ihre Behausung. Drinnen konnte er Stimmen hören. Er erkannte Kathryns und dann auch seine eigene. Er blieb stehen, stellte sich unter ein Fenster und lauschte.  
"Meine Mutter hatte ständig einen verspannten Nacken. Nur mir hat sie zugetraut daß ich es nicht verschlimmern würde", hörte er sich selber sagen und mußte grinsen. Er war gerade dabei Kathryn die Schultern zu massieren, das wußte er auf Anhieb. Er riskierte einen Blick durch das kleine Fenster und sah sich selber hinter Kathryn stehen, die gerade genüßlich ein wenig nach hinten lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
 _Und gleich dreht sie sich um und geht ins Bett_ , dachte er etwas betrübt. Auch nach all diesen Jahren versetzte es ihm immer noch einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, daß er sie nicht hätte gehen lassen sollen, sondern diese Chance lieber hätte nutzen sollen. Doch er schaute sich den Moment trotzdem mit an, schließlich war er hier um herauszufinden, warum Kathryn immer nach ihm rief.  
"Ist schon viel besser, danke sehr."  
Sein Ebenbild nickte kurz.  
"Ich glaube, ich lege mich schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte Kathryn.  
"Träumen Sie etwas schönes", wünschte Chakotay.  
"Ja, Sie auch." Dann ging sie in ihre Schlafnische und Chakotay sah in sein eigenes Gesicht, in dem sich all die Gefühle widerspiegelten, die er damals empfunden hatte. Trauer, das Gefühl versagt zu haben und Sehnsucht. Doch auch wie er damals setzte sich sein Ebenbild an den Tisch und arbeitete an seinem Sandbild weiter.  
Chakotay hockte sich wieder ins Gras. In ein paar Minuten würde Kathryn aus ihrer Nische kommen und sie würden die Parameter definieren. Er seufzte und überlegte, wann er herausfinden würde, wie dieses fremde Wesen es schaffte Kathryn so in Angst zu versetzen. Er mußte nicht lange warten.  
Drinnen hörte er, wie Kathryn wieder aus der Nische kam und er stellte sich wieder hin und schaute durch das Fenster. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Kathryns Blick drückte... Verlangen aus, fand er und er dagegen blickte eher angewidert drein.  
Chakotays Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung, als er hörte, was sein Ebenbild als nächstes sagte.  
"Es war ein Fehler uns beide auf den Planeten zu schicken. Wegen Ihnen sitze ich hier mit Ihnen fest."  
Chakotay glaubte sich im ersten Moment verhört zu haben. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hatte. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer.  
Er hörte Kathryns jetzt verzweifelte Stimme: "Aber Chakotay, ich dachte...", doch schon schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.  
"Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Sie allein hier runtergebeamt wären. Dann wären wir Sie los. Ich bin ein besserer Captain für die Voyager, Sie haben uns hier stranden lassen! Wäre das Schiff unter meinem Kommando gewesen wären wir schon alle längst wieder zu Hause. Sie widern mich an, Kathryn."  
Chakotay klappte die Kinnlade herunter und er spürte, wie sein eigenes Herz schneller schlug. Eine Woge der Wut und Schuld drohte ihn zu übermannen, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte.  
"Kritik können Sie nicht ab, wissen Sie was? Ich verschwinde hier. Ich kann Sie nicht mehr ertragen."  
Der echte Chakotay sah mit Entsetzen wie Kathryn völlig geschockt dastand, ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ihrem Chakotay nachstarrte, wie er in die Nacht hinaus lief.  
"Chakotay!", rief sie dann panisch. "Laß mich nicht allein! Bitte! Ich brauche Dich!"  
Urplötzlich befand sich Chakotay in einem mächtigen Plasmasturm. Er sah, wie Kathryn hinter seinem Ebenbild herrannte und folgte beiden. Was dann geschah erklärte Kathryns nächtliche Rufe nach ihm. Chakotay sah, wie ein Blitz in einen Baum schlug und der Stamm genau auf sein Ebenbild stürzte und ihn unter sich begrub. Kathryn war kurz darauf neben ihm und rief verzweifelt seinen Namen. Tränen strömten ihr über die Wangen und sie schüttelte verzweifelt Chakotay in der Hoffnung, er möge wieder aufwachen.  
Der echte Chakotay beschloß, jetzt einzugreifen. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
"Kathryn, ich bin hier, es ist alles gut."  
Doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu spüren. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war weiterhin auf den toten Chakotay gerichtet und jetzt legte sie ihren Kopf auf Chakotays Brust und klammerte sich schluchzend an ihn.  
"Nein, nein, Chakotay, nicht Du, bitte nicht, ich liebe Dich doch!"  
Chakotay schaute sie ungläubig an. _Sie liebt mich also doch_ , schoß es ihm durch den Kopf doch dann besann er sich darauf, daß er hier war um Kathryn zu helfen. Er packte sie an den Schultern, riß sie von dem Toten zurück und drehte sie zu sich um.  
"Kathryn!", rief er und endlich blickte sie ihn an. Ungläubig blickte sie von dem einen Chakotay zum anderen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Nein, das ist eine Illusion, ich bilde mir das nur ein." Sie wollte sich losmachen und sich wieder der Leiche zuwenden, doch Chakotay hielt sie weiterhin fest.  
"Nein Kathryn, Du weißt, daß ich Dir so etwas niemals antun würde. Ich würde Dir überall hin folgen und Dich niemals so verletzten. Ich liebe Dich!"  
Und dann tat er das, was er vor Jahren hätte tun sollen. Er küßte sie und hielt sie ganz fest.  
Als er sich von ihr löste schaute sie ihn verwirrt an, doch diesmal schien sie nicht mehr zu denken, daß er nur eine Illusion war.  
"Chakotay?", fragte sie leise und ein kleine Andeutung eines Lächelns trat auf ihre Lippen.  
"Nein Kathryn, Du hast mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben, Du bist Schuld, daß ich jetzt tot bin", ertönte auf einmal Chakotays Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Kathryn wirbelte herum und sah den anderen Chakotay, der jetzt die Augen geöffnet hatte, geschockt an. Blut rann ihm aus den Mundwinkeln und er blickte Kathryn vorwurfsvoll und unerbittlich an.  
"Ja, sieh Dir ruhig an, was Du getan hast, ich bin tot!"  
Kathryn wurde blaß und sie taumelte. Chakotay fing sie auf, bevor sie zu Boden sinken konnte. Er zwang sie ihn wieder anzusehen und küßte sie noch einmal. Dann sagte er eindringlich: "Hör nicht auf ihn, Kath, er ist nicht real. Sieh mich an, ich bin jetzt da und beschütze Dich."  
Kathryn war verwirrt und krümmte sich auf einmal zusammen.  
"Mein Kopf", stöhnte sie und Chakotay mußte sie erneut festhalten, sonst wäre sie gefallen.

Zur gleichen Zeit gaben die Monitore auf der Krankenstation wieder Alarm. Das MHN sah, wie Kathryn anfing krampfartig zu zucken und er war sofort neben ihr und überprüfte, was bei ihr los war. Die Scanner zeigten an, daß der Hirndruck bei ihr in einen kritischen Bereich gekommen war und als Ursache konnte der Doktor das fremde Wesen ausmachen. Er holte einen Blutgasstabilisator und hoffte, daß es reichen würde um den Druck in ihrem Kopf zu verringern. Fast sofort hörte die Alarmtöne auf und der Captain lag wieder ruhig da.  
 _Kommen Sie, Chakotay, noch so ein Anfall und dann war's das für den Captain_ , dachte das MHN besorgt.

"Kathryn!", rief Chakotay und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten. Sie hielt sich immer noch den Kopf und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben.  
"Chakotay", brachte sie gequält hervor, "Chakotay, hilf mir, bitte!"  
"Kath, ich bin da, es ist alles gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er blickte sich um. Irgendetwas mußte er tun, das Wesen schien Kathryns Träume immer noch kontrollieren und Chakotay hatte das Gefühl, daß es sogar physisch in diesem Traum anwesend war. Und wenn das stimmte, dann war sein Gegner der andere Chakotay. Warum sonst hätte er versucht Kathryn in die Verzweiflung zu treiben?  
"Was wollen Sie von ihr?", rief Chakotay auf gut Glück in Richtung seines Ebenbildes.  
Der andere Chakotay grinste bösartig, stemmte den Baumstamm von sich herunter und stand auf.  
"Sie versuchen mir meine Nahrungsquelle streitig zu machen?", fragte das Wesen hämisch.  
"Sie steht unter meinem Schutz. Wenn Sie etwas wollen, dann legen Sie sich mit mir an", sagte Chakotay äußerst ungehalten, in seinen Armen immer noch Kathryn haltend.  
Der andere Chakotay lachte. "Warum sollte ich einfache Nahrung aufgeben? Sie ist so veletzbar, so manipulierbar, einfacher kann es gar nicht sein. Und alles nur wegen Ihnen."  
"Wegen mir?", fragte Chakotay perplex.  
"Natürlich! Sie liebt Sie, aber sie kann es nicht sagen. Das zerreißt sie innerlich und für mich ist es so einfach in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und ihr ihre schlimmsten Ängst zu zeigen."  
"Sie werden Sie in Ruhe lassen!", rief Chakotay wütend.  
Der andere Chakotay lächelte spöttisch. "Ach, und wie wollen Sie mich aufhalten?", fragte er.  
Das war eine gute Frage. Chakotay überlegte fieberhaft und dann kam ihm die Lösung.  
"Das werden Sie gleich sehen", sagte er bestimmt und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kathryn zu.  
Das spöttische Lächeln des Wesens verblaßte. Etwas an Chakotays Stimme hatte ihn verunsichert.  
"Kath, Kath, Du mußt mir jetzt zuhören", sagte Chakotay leise und strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar.  
Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Nach ein paar Sekunden schon nahm sie ihre Hände vom Kopf und ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen.  
Der andere Chakotay wurde wütend.  
"Nein! Kathryn, sieh her, sieh was Du getan hast, keiner will Dich haben, niemand vermißt Dich, Du bist schuld, daß die Crew hier gestrandet ist..."  
Kathryns Lächeln verblaßte, doch Chakotay hielt sie weiterhin fest und flüsterte ihr weiter etwas ins Ohr. Das Lächeln kehrte zurück und der andere Chakotay schien plötzlich zu schwanken.  
"Nein, hören Sie auf!", brachte er hervor und stolperte auf Chakotay zu. Dieser jedoch hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich völlig auf Kathryn.  
"Nein, das können Sie... nicht.. machen!", rief das fremde Wesen und in dem Moment, als es auf Chakotay und Kathryn losging, löste es sich auf und war verschwunden.

Das MHN blickte überrascht auf. Laut den Anzeigen normalisierten sich die Werte des Captains wieder und er konnte keine Spur mehr von der fremden Präsenz finden.  
 _Scheinbar war der Commander erfolgreich_ , dachte er erleichtert und fuhr die chirurgischen Rahmen wieder herunter.  
Chakotay, der bis dahin völlig ruhig dagestanden hatte, verursachte nun ein leises Geräusch und kurz darauf schlug er die Augen auf.  
"Commander?", fragte das MHN und nahm ihm den Kortikalmonitor ab. "Es scheint, als hätten Sie Erfolg gehabt", fügte er noch hinzu und grinste breit.  
Chakotay schaute auf Kathryn, die noch nicht bei Bewußtsein war und sagte nur: "Ich hoffe es, Doktor."  
Das MHN preßte seiner Patientin noch einmal ein Hypospray an den Hals und diese schlug kurz darauf die Augen auf.  
"Chakotay?", fragte sie leise.  
"Ich bin hier, Kathryn."  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Danke, Chakotay", sagte sie nur und dieser lächelte. Dann packte er sein Medizinbündel wieder zusammen und wandte sich dann an das MHN.  
"Wir können davon ausgehen, daß der Fremde nicht mehr wiederkommt."  
"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", wollte das MHN wissen und schaute den Commander fragend an.  
Dieser jedoch lächelte Kathryn nur verschmitzt an und meinte dann zum Doktor gewandt: "Sagen wir, ich kann sehr überzeugend sein wenn es sein muß."  
"Commander?", fragte das MHN mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Irgendwann erzähle ich es Ihnen, Doktor, aber jetzt haben der Captain und ich einiges zu besprechen. Darf sie schon wieder in ihr Quartier zurück?"  
Das MHN schaute zu Kathryn, die ihn bittend ansah, dann zu Chakotay und schließlich noch einmal auf die Lebensanzeigen des Captains.  
"Also gut, die Herzfrequenz und der Blutdruck sind wieder im normalen Bereich. Sie dürfen in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren Captain, vorausgesetzt..."  
Kathyn hielt inne und schaute ihn fragend an.  
"... der Commander hat diese Nacht noch ein Auge auf Sie und Sie tragen diesen Kortikalmonitor. Nur für alle Fälle."  
"Das läßt sich einrichten", sagte Kathryn und Chakotay nickte.  
Das MHN wirkte zufrieden, befestigte den Kortikalmonitor an Kathryns Hals und entließ die beiden Offiziere dann.

Kurz darauf erreichten die beiden Kathryns Quartier. Der Captain bat den Commander herein und bot ihm an, Platz zu nehmen. Chakotay setzte sich auf die Couch und Kathryn nahm direkt neben ihm Platz.  
Wortlos legte er ihr seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Kathryn schmiegte sich an ihn und beide saßen eine ganze Weile einfach so da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
Irgendwann löste sich dann Kathryn aus ihrer bequemen Lage, schaute Chakotay in die Augen und kam langsam näher um ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann und Chakotay schaute sie überrascht an.  
"Was tut Dir leid?"  
"Daß ich Dich so lange auf Abstand gehalten habe obwohl ich mich die ganze Zeit so sehr nach Dir gesehnt habe."  
Chakotay lächelte melancholisch. "Und mir tut es leid, daß ich damals auf New Earth meine Chance nicht ergriffen habe. Ich habe Dich stattdessen gehen lassen. Und das habe ich mir bis heute nie verziehen."  
Kathryn lächelte. "Dann hast Du nicht nur ich gerettet sondern uns beide."  
"Keiner vergreift sich ungestraft an Dir solange ich lebe, das verspreche ich Dir", sagte Chakotay und küßte sie innig.  
"Chakotay, wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen?", fragte Kathryn schelmisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Soll ich auf der Couch schlafen?", neckte er sie etwas.  
"Chakotay...", antwortete sie gedehnt und er lachte. Dann folgte er ihr ins Schlafzimmer und wenig später lag Kathryn dicht an Chakotay gekuschelt unter der Decke.  
"Bitte überzeuge mich noch einmal, daß ich Dir vertrauen kann und wie sehr Du mich liebst", raunte ihm Kathryn zu und dachte an den Moment des völligen Glücks, als Chakotay ihr diese Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, gemischt mit beruhigenden Worten in der Sprache seiner Vorfahren.  
Chakotay lächelte, schlang seine Arme um sie und flüsterte dann erneut in ihr Ohr.  
"A-koo-che-moya, ich nehme Dich mit auf eine Reise zurück nach New Earth, zurück in die Zeit wo es nur uns beide gab..."


End file.
